2009 UK Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the UK in 2009: January 30 Revolutionary Road - 15 - Paramount Vantage / DreamWorks Pictures / BBC Films February 6 The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Paramount Pictures 13 Notorious - 15 - Fox Searchlight Pictures 20 Push - 12A - Exclusive Media / Summit Entertainment 27 The International - 15 - Columbia Pictures / Atlas Entertainment March 6 Watchmen - 18 - Paramount Pictures / Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / DC Films 20 Flash of Genius - 12A - Studio Canal / Universal Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment 25 Knowing - 15 - Entertainment One / Summit Entertainment / Escape Artists April 10 Fast & Furious - 12A - Universal Pictures / Original Film 24 Outlander - 15 - Momentum Pictures State of Play - 12A - Universal Pictures / Working Title Films May 8 Star Trek (2009) - 12A - Paramount Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment / Bad Robot 20 Night at the Museum 2 - PG - 20th Century Fox / 21 Laps Entertainment 22 Charlie and Lola - U''' - Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Animation June 3 Terminator Salvation - '''12A - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / Warner Bros Pictures / The Halcyon Company / Wonderland Sound and Vision 19 Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - 12A - DreamWorks Pictures / Paramount Pictures July 1 Ice Age 3 - U''' - 20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios 31 The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009) - '''15 - Columbia Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Escape Artists / Scott Free August 7 G.I. Joe: The Rise of the Cobra - 12A - Paramount Pictures / Hasbro Studios / Spyglass Entertainment The Ugly Truth - 15 - Columbia Pictures / Lakeshore Entertainment 12 Bandslam - PG - Entertainment One / Summit Entertainment / Walden Media 14 Imagine That - PG - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies September 2 500 Days of Summer - 12A - Fox Searchlight Pictures 4 District 9 - 15 - TriStar Pictures / QED International / WingNut Films 18 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - U''' - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation October 7 Zombieland - '''15 - Columbia Pictures / Relativity Media / Pariah 9 Halloween II (2009) - 18 - Entertainment Film Distributors / Dimension Films / Spectacle Entertainment Group / Trancas International Films Up - U''' - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios 23 Fantastic Mr Fox - '''PG - 20th Century Fox / Indian Paintbrush / Regency Enterprises 30 An Education - 12A - Entertainment One / BBC Films November 20 The Informant - 15 - Warner Bros Pictures / Participant Media / Groundswell Productions The Twilight Saga: New Moon - 12A - Entertainment One / Summit Entertainment 25 Paranormal Activity - 15 - Exclusive Media / Blumhouse Productions December 17 Avatar - 12A - 20th Century Fox / Lightstorm Entertainment 18 Nine - 12A - EFD Films / Lantern Entertainment / Relativity MediaCategory:Years in film (UK)